<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Meeting you changed my life" by ChelC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990530">"Meeting you changed my life"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelC/pseuds/ChelC'>ChelC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Character Study, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, Romance, Soulmates, They're soulmates but this isn't really a soulmate au, Wataru cries a lot, Yes their soulmates, Yuto is still precious I love him, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelC/pseuds/ChelC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, if you really don’t want to continue it it’s fine by me.” Assured Yuto. Softly smiling at Wataru like always.</p><p>Wataru looked at Yuto. His eyes fixed. </p><p>This is a gamble that he’s willing to take.</p><p>“Yuu…I-I want to tell you something…”<br/>“If you’re too uncomfortable saying it then you shouldn’t— “ </p><p>“I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Then he let his heart out a thing he hasn’t done for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Meeting you changed my life"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was once a family of 4.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were considered to be a happy family and had everything a person's heart can ever desire. Large amounts of wealth that could last any common families' needs for generations. A large influence amongst nobles that could make any aristocrat look in envy. They screamed perfect in every single way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, there is no such thing as "perfect" in this world, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two pillars of the family at first did get along. They married for love, rather than the usual arranged marriage that nobles had to go through. Many considered them to be a perfect fit, after all, the woman had the influence while the man had the wealth. Put two and two together and they will be a very successful couple. Not to mention that they conceived two capable sons that can represent their love for each other. Yet as the years passed, it appears that their love slowly vanished, how can this possibly be? They were so eager to get married but in the end, love was lost. Was it because of the lack of commitment? Infidelity? And though this may seem like a stretch but—abuse? One thing is for sure that in the end, Viscount Matoba and Marchioness Satozuka filed divorce papers after 20 years of their marriage. When asked, the two could only say that they just lost the spark in their love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They once had a promise, a lifetime to be with each other until their last breath but it appears that they never truly fulfilled that promise in the end. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
The night sky was clear of any clouds that can cover the beauty of the millions of stars above. The stars above are not only a piece of decoration in the sky, but they also hold stories of countless cultures and empires, and most of the stars are needed by sailors for navigation. The little twinkle of light helps the sailors reach their destination and goal. </p><p>Wataru looked up in the sky wistfully, he should be happy that the night sky is clear and picturesquely beautiful. He should be—after all, it's been a while since the sky was this clear. Yet he couldn't shake off this feeling of pain and sadness deep in his heart. He wished that he should be at least feel a little better and be less affected because of the event that happened on this day. It held bad memories and he regrets how he's always reminded of that event on such day.</p><p>Today was the date where his parents filed for divorce.</p><p>He thought that they were indeed a happy family like what the others always say they were. He believed that his parents are like the princess and prince in those children's books he always read when he was a child—happy and full of loved and truthful promises. Yet it appears that it's not always like that. What hurt the most is that his brother chose to follow their mother instead of staying with him—the sense of betrayal Wataru felt when Kenta announced in one autumn afternoon that he would follow their mother after the divorce papers got approved. <br/>
Wataru knows that his big brother had his reasons for choosing this type of path but the redhead couldn't help but feel that sense of anger and betrayal from his brother. Moreover, Kenta didn't even do anything to stop their parents from getting a divorce. That may be a somewhat selfish grudge he has but still. It fucking hurt.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Here he was, in his room's terrace, currently looking at the stars with a fountain pen and paper in hand. Suppose writing can help soothe his lugubrious mood right now. Writing poems and literature has always been an interest and hobby for Wataru. He remembered that he started this interest as a young child, he especially liked literature when his father gave him a book about the story of Jason and the Argonauts. After some time, his collection of books grew that it could even rival the Library of the Castella palace and the King's palace. Truly, reading and writing poems or stories a comfort of his—especially on this day.</p><p><br/>
 He began writing, using the stars and the ship in the story he liked so much as inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We were caught in our hearts, let them loose from the sky!</em><br/>
<em> Where shall we go now?</em><br/>
<em> Though we get lost easily, I believe</em><br/>
<em> If I'm with you, we may even catch the tail of some stardust—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wataru immediately stopped and yelped at the sudden noise he heard. The small pot of Mountain Avens was smashed by what it seems like—a rock? Who in the world would throw a rock at this time of hour? To some people, they would be afraid because there might be some thief or killer that thinks they are the next target yet, Wataru already had the idea of who the culprit was. </p><p>He looked down the terrace to confirm his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuu, what do you need at this very very late hour?"<br/>
"The sky looks extra pretty tonight! So I want to ask if we could go stargazing!" </p><p> </p><p>It appears his thoughts are right, the man on the ground floor practically screaming at him is Goryo Yuto. A man with the most beautiful shade of hazel brown, periwinkle colored eyes and a smile and that can launch a thousand ships. In short, he is quite the handsome young man but because of the property damage that he did just to get Wataru's attention, He's basically what they call a Himbo.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Quiet down Yuu, almost everyone in the estate is asleep." Wataru reasoned out, "But sure…I'll go join you."</p><p> </p><p>Yuto smiled brightly at Wataru, and it made Wataru's mood a bit brighter than before. Yuto's optimistic attitude is quite contagious and it's already affecting Wataru greatly.</p><p>Wataru quickly took a large shawl for warmth and a few other things in his large cabinet then silently left the room to go wherever Yuto was. </p><p>When he was already in the garden Wataru could see Yuto holding a small telescope and a large book that appears to be a book about constellations and stars. The book was probably the A catalog of 9766 stars by Nicolas Louis de Lacaille.</p><p> </p><p>"Now where exactly are we going to go stargaze Yuu?" Wataru asked.<br/>
The man in question smiled and answered, "Let's go stargaze near the port!" <br/>
Wataru looked hesitantly at Yuuto, "At this late hour?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the estate is near a port and the view is really beautiful there so I think we should go there!" Yuuto enthusiastically replied.</p><p>"Did you plan this or did you just—"<br/>
"Leave it to me Wataru!!"</p><p> </p><p>Yuto grabbed Wataru's hand and dragged the redhead to the gate. Wataru couldn't help but feel the warm hands that held him and the bright smile Yuto gave him. He felt a fuzzy tingle in his heart that he could only feel whenever Yuto was with him. </p><p>Near the gate, Wataru saw Napolin, Yuto's Finnish horse, waiting for them. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuu, where is Dulcie?" Wataru asked Yuto, Dulcie is his horse and he favored Dulcie. She was a very cautious and careful Morgan Horse.</p><p>"A-ah, you see, I couldn't just get Dulcie because Mr. Colter already locked the stables but I managed to get Napolin...somehow..." Yuto frantically reasoned, it appears that Yuto never thought this through and he is still as impulsive as ever. "You could just ride Napolin with me! I'll be careful, don't worry!" </p><p><br/>
Wataru only sighed to then he quickly mounted on Napolin. Yuto followed soon after he placed the book and small telescope on the horse's saddle pocket. Yuto grabbed the reigns and whispered, "Hold on to me tight, kay?</p><p>Wataru, flustered, only whispered out a small "okay" back and hesitantly snaked his arms around Yuto's waist and felt his heart beating again. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
They reached the portside in no time. And it appears the Yuto was correct, the stars were more picturesque here. They went to the white sand beach near the port and the two both looked at the sky in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"It... is beautiful..." Wataru said as he looked in awe. </p><p>Wataru looked up at the blanket of stars that stretched to infinity. The stars are placed sporadically in the night sky, yet they still show some harmony and beauty. </p><p>"Indeed it is Wataru! See, I told you!"<br/>
"Where are we going to sit Yuu? We can't just stand here..."</p><p><br/>
The taller man froze, and let out a quite pathetic laugh. <br/>
Wataru looked at Yuto in amusement, <em>truly an Impulsive man.</em></p><p><br/>
"I honestly expected this so I got this backup blanket for us to use, unfortunately, I couldn't get a backup blanket for the backup blanket but—"</p><p>"I get it Wataruuuu!!" Yuto whined.</p><p>Wataru placed the blanket on the white sand and sat on it, then Yuto followed the action.</p><p><br/>
They both sat in audible silence, their eyes trained on the stars above them. </p><p><br/>
Yuto broke the silence first. "The stars are really pretty huh? Especially the one that's called…Uhm…. —wait a moment" Yuto quickly scanned the book he got for some answers and Wataru couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Yuto's eyes lit up once more and happily said," Betelgeuse, yeah, that's what I wanted to say." </p><p><br/>
Wataru smiled, "Thank you for bringing me here Yuu, especially at this time. I needed it…"</p><p><br/>
Yuto looked at Wataru in a surprised manner, and laughed sheepishly," Suppose you already know why I brought you here, huh?"  </p><p>"Yes, I do and I'm really thankful for it…I was quite depressed the whole day but it appears that you made this day a lot better." Wataru breathily answered. </p><p>"I would do anything to make you happy, after all, meeting you changed my life," Yuto replied, his gaze fixed into the redhead beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"I could easily say the same about you. I…I— " </p><p><br/>
"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Wataru held his breath for a few moments, should he say it? He's not dense, he knows what these small tingles in his heart show whenever he's with Yuto. He's in love. He already read multiple romance novels to notice whatever he was feeling right now. </p><p>Wataru knows Yuto wouldn't take it personally against him if he confesses—It's Yuto we're talking about. Sweet, Optimistic, yet impulsive Yuto. But still, the lingering feeling of negativity in his chest wouldn't seem to get away. There is this aching feeling of a "what if". What if Yuto would talk it personally? What if he doesn't want to see him anymore because of the embarrassment and sheer awkwardness that it would bring if Yuto rejected…What if he would leave—No…that would be too much for him. </p><p>He looked back on the relationship of his parents...they were happy at first but in the end, they felt that they weren't right for each other would it be the same for them? He's scared—scared that he would face the same faith and to experience the same loneliness he had. Yuto was the light the pulled him away from the dark. Should he take the risk? </p><p><br/>
"Hey, if you really don't want to continue it's fine by me." Assured Yuto. Softly smiling at Wataru like always.</p><p>Wataru looked at Yuto. His eyes fixed. </p><p> </p><p>This is a gamble that he's willing to take.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuu…I-I want to tell you something…"<br/>
"If you're too uncomfortable saying it then you shouldn't— " </p><p> </p><p>"I'm in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>Then he let his heart out a thing he hasn't done for years.</p><p>"Meeting you truly changed my life, Loneliness was something that was always with me before I met you. You…You were like this meteor who crashed in my lonesome world and shed this endless amount of happiness and light. It was as if meeting you was fate. You made me believe in something that I long forgot existed, Love." Wataru felt his eyes water, and his voice stammered as he continued this impromptu confession. "You are basically my polar opposite, you were…Somewhat of an idiot who always acts on his impulse and obnoxiously optimistic, yet I couldn't help but feel more drawn to you, like a moth amazed by a light, but like a moth, I'm quite afraid what would be the end of it, I shouldn't get my hopes up—Just…I love you. That's all." </p><p>There, he said it. He said all of his feeling out of the blue. He didn't plan for this and he did act quite impulsive but that's probably the effect of being too close to Yuto all the time. He didn't have a backup plan for this. All he knew that he let his heart out in this night. </p><p> </p><p>"Wataru…"</p><p> </p><p>The next thing the redhead knew is he was embraced tightly by the taller man. He basked in his warmth once again. He felt his eyes water once again; anticipating what the man in front of him has to say.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I was the one who's going to say it first."<br/>
"Huh…?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuto laughed softly, "I…I'm also in love with you, Wataru, you also changed me to become a better person. I always believed that I was inferior to my other brothers and I lost the expectations of my "Noble" of a father, eventually, I had to leave such a suffocating life, and then I met you, after all, you also gave me a reason why I'm not as worthless as I think I am and I'm thankful for it. I also felt like our meeting was fate—destiny. You were there when I was at my lowest and you were there to accept me wholeheartedly. Darling, I may not be the perfect man for you, but this I promise you that whatever we face, we'll do it together and I believe we'll overcome it together."</p><p>After the heartfelt answer. Wataru sobbed, it wasn't out of sadness, obviously, but it was because of sheer happiness. He embraced Yuto tighter, Yuto did the same. Their faces were overjoyed and happy under the blanket of stars. </p><p>Yuto was right, they'll be together, what they felt is genuine and true. Their love was real, and they'll overcome every obstacle they'll ever face so they could continue to look at the stars together. So that they would be able to have moments like this where they could both be happy in each other's arms. Wataru doesn't have to feel lonely anymore, after all, Yuto is always right beside him, giving him the warmth and light that he needed. They'll be together under the stars and multiple meteor showers.</p><p> </p><p><em>It's a promise. </em>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YuuWata Week WOHOO!!!!</p><p>I joined a bit late, this was supposed to be for day 2 and the prompt was "promise" but I guess this spiraled out of control. Anyways, if you read my other fanfic, Sun and Moon (It's Nayuren.), then it's about a kingdom au or whatever. Well, this fic is a connection to that but this could be read as a stand alone. I haven't fleshed out the details in this fic because it's supposed to be revealed in the true book (?)--I'm planning to do a full fleshed out fic about this. So this could be seen as a side story snippet of a future Yuuwata 1800's kingdom au fic that will also be connected to that one Nayuren fic I made (which I haven't updated in months ha..ha...)</p><p>The amounts of Ryuusei references I made in this fic is outstanding. </p><p>I tried to do my best to make it as real as possible, real in a sense that it would be in good characterization. If they do something that you may think is out of character then oh my god I'm so sorry. It's just my own take on Wataru and Yuto's relationship.</p><p>For those wondering, Wataru is the future Viscount and Yuto was a noble turned aid of the current head of the Matoba family (he left his noble family even if it means that he wouldn't be a noble in the end) so he basically lives with Wataru. </p><p>Anyways this is really rushed in the end and I apologize!!</p><p>Stan yuuwata peeps.</p><p>EDIT: Well...I think I fucked up. I know Yuto isn't that sunny that much and he prob has a deeper side but..idk...? Did I fuck up on the characterization...? I think so...I'm scared ha...ha..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>